powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Manipulation
The ability to manipulate metal. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Not to be confused with Magnetism Manipulation. Also Called *Ferrokinesis *Ferrous Control/Manipulation *Metal Bending/Control *Metallic Control/Manipulation *Metal Element Control *Metallokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable —they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking— as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). Applications *Create/generate/increase metallic materials. *Shape, compress, liquefy and/or otherwise manipulate all metallic substances. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Polish metal. **Repair metal objects. *Ferrokinetic Constructs, including weapons/missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Metal Attacks *Metal Detection *Metal Dust Manipulation *Move/lift metal at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Elemental Flight using metal. **Matter Surfing by riding metallic object. Techniques *Burying *Elemental Transmutation into metal. *Ferrokinetic Combat *Ferrokinetic Invisibility *Ferrokinetic Regeneration *Metal Aura *Metal Mimicry *Wire Manipulation Variations *Black Metal Manipulation *Brass Manipulation *Bronze Manipulation *Californium Manipulation *Copper Manipulation *Esoteric Metal Manipulation *Ferro Energy Manipulation *Fork Manipulation *Gold Manipulation *Iron Manipulation *Key Manipulation *Knife Manipulation *Lead Manipulation *Magnesium Manipulation *Mercury Manipulation *Metal Magic *Molten Metal Manipulation *Needle Manipulation *Neodymium Manipulation *Platinum Manipulation *Silver Manipulation *Steel Manipulation *Sodium Manipulation *Spoon Manipulation *Tin Manipulation *Titanium Manipulation *Trace Metal Manipulation *Zinc Manipulation Associations *Architecture Manipulation *Bullet Manipulation *Corrosion Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Furniture Manipulation *Gun Manipulation *Limited Matter Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in the non-metallic objects. *Magma Manipulation *Magnetic Skin *Magnetism Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation As one of the Chinese Five Elements, metal is associated with: *Autumn Manipulation *Old Prime *Venus Limitations *May be unable to create metal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be limited to certain metals. *Metal is affected by everything that normal metals would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the metal in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). **Turn brittle and shatter under extreme cold (Freezing). **Can be rusted (Water Manipulation or Rust Manipulation). *Extremely vulnerable to Electricity and Magnetism Manipulation, though some metals (such as gold) are not magnetic. *User may be limited to manipulating the metal which makes up their bodies. Known Users See Also: Extra Ore Dinary Gallery Tumblr m6938bE2AQ1rzaq7eo1 250-1-.gif|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Metalbends to lead the way to Azula Toph-o.gif|Toph Beifong using Metalbending in a complete domination. Lin_stopping_the_Equalists.png|Lin Bei Fong (TAvatar: he Legend of Korra) used metalbending to destroy an Equalist airship. File:Metalbending.gif|Suyin Bei Fong (Avatar: Legend of Korra) using metal to her advantage. Legend of Korra Ferrokinetic Police Officers.png|Republic City Police Officers (Avatar: Legend of Korra) can use metalbending to fight crime. Kuvira Metalbending.png|Kuvira (Avatar: Legend of Korra) uses metalbending on a metal meteorite. Korra Playing with Metalbending.gif|Korra (Avatar: Legend of Korra) learning the basics and fundamentals of metal manipulation. General Rilldo.jpg|General Rilldo (Dragon Ball GT) is composed of liquid metal and can merge with and manipulate any metal in his area. Gajeel Redfox.jpg|Gajeel (Fairy Tail) the Iron Dragon Slayer. Silver scorpion.jpg|Silver Scorpion (Liquid) creates a golem out of metal beams. White Tiger H.png|White Tiger (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Earth-based Abilities Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers